Queen of Mischief
by Violet Darcie
Summary: Charlotte was pathic her etire life had fallen apart because she was either too nice or she was just a cluts. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse Charlotte is kidnapped by a god and in the process loses her bestfriend. Can Charlotte find the courage to carry on and get herself out her situation.
1. Chapter 1

The sun intense, making the day almost unbearable however the shade from the café umbrella and the light breeze reduced its glare. Charlotte was waiting for her best friend Lizzy. It was her first time in New York and she'd chosen a cute little coffee shop just opposite her hotel so she didn't have to negotiate the manic streets.

Lizzy had been living in New York for almost a year now. Originally she had only intended to stay for a month but she met someone and ended up saying full time. If Charlotte was honest she couldn't blame her, she would have stayed too if he'd fallen for her.

Charlotte spotted Lizzy across the street and waved at her. She smiled and ran over to me. "Hi Charlotte, how are you finding New York?" she asked falling into the seat opposite her with her usual elegance. "Good thanks Lizzy but it would be better if I understood this bloody place." Charlotte replied smiling. Lizzy laughed slightly and smiled back at her. "You'll get the hang of it." she said hailing a waiter and ordering two chocolates, something the two of them use to always drink when they were teens back home.

"So how's life Hufflepuff?" Lizzy asked leaning forwards slightly in earnest. Charlotte sighed.

"Not exactly fabulous Liz, I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago because he cheated on me, the newspaper I was working for fired me for being too nice and I left the tap on in my apartment bathroom all day and now I have to pay for repairs." she said leaning back reflecting on her useless excuse for a life. "That sounds rough, Charlotte." Lizzy said taking a hot chocolate from the waiter and laughing. "You're kidding me." she said leaning back on her chair. Charlotte gave her a confused look not sure what she was 'kidding' about. "What?" Charlotte asked a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you, I meant this place. It's where I first came when I arrived here in New York. It's where I met him." Lizzy said smiling to herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was sat at the only table with a spare chair so I asked if I could share his table."

"I know, I know this bit. He said yes, you got talking, he offered to show you round town, you said yes and the rest is history." Charlotte replied. She'd heard this part of the story millions of times, how Lizzy met the men of her dreams so why hadn't it happened to her as well? Oh yeah that's right, because Lizzy is everything I'm not. Charlotte thought to herself.

It was at this point that Lizzy's phone rang. "Hello?" she said her voice light and happy. After a moment Lizzy's face went blank and all the colour drained from it. "He's back?" she asked to the person on the phone with a hint of fear in her voice. The person on the other end seemed to confirm this and Lizzy pulled herself together. "OK, I'll be there in five." she replied her voice emotionless. "What the hell was that about?" Charlotte asked completely confused. Lizzy looked at me and took a deep breath. "Charlotte, I have to go. Go back to your hotel, I'll call you later." she said collecting up her bag and running off down the street.

Charlotte sat there for a moment unsure what to do, follow Lizzy's advice or follow her and find out what the hell was going on. However her journalism curiosity won out and Charlotte threw some money on the table and followed Lizzy. As Charlotte followed Lizzy down the street she saw her take something out pf her handbag and place it in her ear. They soon reached a police barrier with a large crowd and Charlotte lost Lizzy in the mass of people. Refusing to give up Charlotte pushed her way to the front of the crowd just in time to see Lizzy duck under the barrier. Charlotte went to follow but was stopped by a police officer. "What do you think you're doing miss?" he asked. Panicking Charlotte just pointed at Lizzy and said "I'm with her.". The officer gave Charlotte a questionable look but nodded and let her through.

Charlotte had once again lost sight of Lizzy and now appeared to be in what looked like a war zone. There were cars on fire, men shooting at something clouded by smoke and great craters in the ground. She took a few more steps forward before she was thrown to grown by the force of car exploding just to the right of her. Everything went fuzzy and Charlotte's ears began to ring. Rolling onto her side to try and get some more air into her lungs saw someone running towards her. Slowly her hearing returned and vision cleared and Charlotte became aware that she was being dragged behind a flipped car. She tried to struggle from the person's grip but to no avail and she soon stopped. Now fully aware of herself Charlotte tried to get up to run away but the person grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" the person shouted at her. Recognising the voice Charlotte turned round to see Lizzy now dress in black holding a gun.

"What the hell Charlotte! I told you to go back to your hotel!" Lizzy shouted at her.

"I thought you were in trouble so I followed you." Charlotte replied sure as to what the hell was going on. "Why the hell! Why didn't you fucking listen to me?! Now I have to worry about you not getting killed as well!" Lizzy shouted back at her. Charlotte just looked at her. This wasn't the Lizzy she knew, the Lizzy she knew had a boring desk at some big commercial company, she didn't run around in war zones dressed in black with a gun. Lizzy put her figure to her ear. "Director I have female civilian caught in the cross fire in need to immediate extraction, unharmed." she said. Charlotte just looked at Lizzy unsure who she really was. Lizzy then looked at Charlotte. "There's an evac helicopter coming in two minutes, think you can do what I say for that long?" she asked sternly. Charlotte just nodded.

"Thomson, Johnson, to me." Lizzy shouted at two soldiers who then ran over "We have an evac coming for her in two we need to protect her till then.". The soldiers nodded and assume battle positions. "Who is she Agent Violet?" one asked.

"A friend." Lizzy said "Jackson, Smith, Jones, William, clear an area we need an landing area.". Four more soldiers moved into positions creating an area clear of fire to allow the helicopter to land. Lizzy then turned back to Thomson and Johnson. "We'll put her behind us and we'll run out when we hear the helicopter." Lizzy said to them. The men nodded and Charlotte was pushed behind them. After about a minute helicopter blades could be heard in the distance and they ran out. Lizzy shot off a flare to alert the helicopter where they were and after a few moments the helicopter was hovering above them.

Suddenly something came crashing through the smoke and Charlotte whipped her head round just in time to see it throw something at the helicopter causing it to explode in mid-air. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Charlotte began to come to and was soon aware she was no longer in New York. She was in fact thrown over a shoulder and looking down at icy stone floor. "I said take no prisoners!" a voice shouted. "She was surrounded by guards we thought she was important." replied the thing which was holding Charlotte. "And anyway we don't have to answer to you." another voice replied. "I a god! You will do as I say!" the first voice shouted.

"Well what do we do with her then?" asked the first voice.

"Kill her." replied the self-proclaimed god. At this point Charlotte realized she had to do something and began kicking and hitting the thing's shoulder. "Get off me you big ugly oaf!" she cried struggling in vain. "Oi!" shouted the thing and dragged Charlotte off his shoulder holding her by her wrists and bringing her to eye height.

Taking her opportunity Charlotte swung forward and kicked the giant thing in the eye causing him to howl in pain and drop her. Charlotte fell onto the floor hard and was winded but got up and went to make a dash for it. However before she had even made it five steps she was grabbed round the waist and a knife was held to her throat. "You're a bold young thing aren't you." the thing that grabbed her whispered in her ear. She recognised the voice as the self-proclaimed god but he seemed human sized. "And you're a bit small for a god." she retorted with more sass then she had ever mustered in her life. "A sparky thing, we'll soon deal with that. Lock her in the cells, I'll deal with her later." With that the god's hold on her was relinquished and a giant took each of her arms, lifting her off her feet and taking her to the cells.

After about ten minutes of struggling Charlotte was thrown into what seemed like a cave and a large metal door was closed on her. Charlotte threw herself at the door. "You can't do this, it's against my human rights!" she screamed. To this one of the giant, troll, ogre things turned round and flicked Charlotte away from the bars with such force that she flew into the opposite cell wall. The other thing grunted at Charlotte as she lay there coughing trying to get some air back into her lungs which had been forcefully ejected by the impact of the wall.

The things walked off and Charlotte was left in the cold uninviting cell with no clue where in the world she was and what the hell those things were. Suddenly the trauma of the day hit Charlotte all at once. So far she had only had chance to be angry; angry at Lizzy for lying to her, angry at her for allowing herself to get captured and angry at whoever this self-proclaimed god was. Now she could feel everything else; the hurt at losing her best friend, the fear that she didn't know where she was, the worry at what might happen to her and the general hopelessness of her situation. It was this that made Charlotte crawl into a ball and cry. She liked to think she was strong and could cope, but right now all she wanted was to be like a princess in the fairy tales and have a handsome prince come and rescue her, but this wasn't a fairy tale, it was real life and no prince was coming to save her.

She laid there and cried for what seemed like days but couldn't have been more than a few hours. It would have been longer had it not been for somebody turning up and banging on her cell bars. "Cease your stupid wailing you puny Midgardian!" the voice shouted at her which just caused her to cry more. "I said quiet! I am a god, you must obey me!" the voice shouted. It was at this point that Charlotte recognised the voice as the voice of the self-proclaimed god.

"You're no god," Charlotte replied turning to look at him through her tear blurred vision "you're just a stupid human with an ego problem."

"How dare you speak to me that way?! I am a god and your superior in every way, bow before me!" he replied his voice laced with intense anger. Slowly Charlotte stood up, she had spent her whole life being scared and 'bowing' to others stronger than her, now was taking a stand. "I bow to no one." she replied sternly.

Suddenly the god appeared in front of her. "What! How did you..." Charlotte asked bemused and somewhat terrified, backing into the wall. "I am Loki, God of Mischief, I can do many things, now bow!" he shouted in her face.

"NO!" Charlotte shouted back. Loki raised his hand and struck her across the face causing her to fall to the ground damaging her ankle as she fell. Charlotte let out a small yelp of pain. "That is where you belong, on your knees." Loki said darkly and disappeared.

Charlotte's vision had now fully cleared and she could finally look around. Her cell was a bare cave with metal bars over the entrance. The cave it's self was quite large, clearly designed for someone larger than her. The cell was bare apart from a long rock bench, presumably a bed, against one wall. Finding nothing to grab her attention or to help her escape Charlotte turned her attention to her outfit. Her band new dress had a large gash across the stomach, the bottom was now at least an inch shorter and all ragged and the left strap had been severed. She then looked at her shoes. The heel on her left shoe had broken off and her right was no longer white by any stretch of the imagination. She need new clothes. _God Charlotte,_ she mentally shouted at herself _now is not the time to be thinking about clothes!_

Charlotte tried to stand up but immediately fell to the floor again as her ankle could not support her. "Shit!" she shouted. Charlotte ripped some of her already ruined dress and rapped it round her ankle liked she seen on films to give it more support. She then tried to stand up and found that this time she could. Slowly she made her way over to the bed. There was nothing to do but sleep, so she did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up!" shouted Loki at the sleeping Charlotte. She moaned but didn't move. "I said GET UP!" he shouted again. This time Charlotte sat bolt upright remembering where she was. "Now you're awake I have a few questions. " Loki said darkly as Charlotte turned to look at him. "Let's start with something simple, who are you?" he asked his voice level and emotionless.

Charlotte had spent so much time doing as she was told and look where that had got her, it was time to take a stand, adopt a new attitude. "I'll answer on one condition." she replied her voice slightly hesitant.

"You are in no state to bargain" Loki replied darkly

"Yet I still have something you want." Charlotte replied walking over to the bars mustering all her sass and hip swaying skills.

"There are other ways to get you to talk it would be in your interests just to tell me now."

"But those other ways are messy and time consuming." she replied as she lent on the bars. Loki was a bit taken aback by this the only people who had ever dared not give him what he demanded when he questioned them were Thor, Sif his 'mother' Frigga. Taking this moment of silence Charlotte spoke. "I want some new clothes and then I'll talk." she said. _Really clothes! Of all the things, like a room, food, home you said clothes and I wonder why I'm such a useless human being._

"Clothes? Midgardians have such small minds and anyway ripped, spoiled clothes suit Midgardians, it's your natural state."

"New clothes shouldn't be so hard for such a dedicated follower of fashion." she replied smirking. Loki glared at her, she may be a Midgardian but she was quick witted and he found that alluring. "What's wrong god?" Charlotte asked putted on her best flirty voice leaning against on the bars squeezing her breasts slightly to try and make them look bigger and subsequently causing Loki's eyes to widen ever so slightly. "You are a mischievous one. You will have your clothes." he replied and with that he turned round and stormed off his cape billowing slightly.

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief and walked back over to the bed. She would have her clothes there was just one problem, what was she going to tell him? She wasn't anyone important to SHIELD she was just an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire, literally. _I suppose I could tell him the truth_ she thought to herself _but what if he gets angry…I wonder what he's like when he's angry._ Charlotte shook herself, now was not the time to develop Stockholm Syndrome, she was a prisoner and he was her captor. This was not beauty and the beast he was not suddenly going to fall for her and let her go.

"Your thoughts are interesting?" Loki asked causing Charlotte to jump.

"What!" she cried worried he had invaded her mind. Loki simply smiled aware he had rattled her. "Not entirely above board I suspect. I do not blame you, I am just too irresistible." Loki replied with a smirk. Charlotte scowled at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter god, anyway if you keep talking like that people will start to think you are compensating for something." she shot back.

"How dare you! I am Loki, God of Mischief."

"Well that says a lot," Charlotte retorted. Suddenly Loki lunged forward and grabbed Charlotte by the throat. "It is only because you have something I need that you are alive, remember that when you think about making a remark like that again!" with that he released Charlotte and threw the clothes at her. "Get changed, it's time to talk." Loki said darkly.

Charlotte turned round, shaking slightly, and got changed. These new clothes we're hardly better than her ripped ones. The dress if you could call it that was hardly thick and didn't even reach her knees but at least it was going to stay on. The shoes despite being sandals were flats so there was that but none of it was really what she had been going for when she meant new clothes. _I suppose it's his twisted way of making me suffer._ she thought to herself. Sighing she turned back round to face Loki.

He had now been joined by one of the giant troll things. _God those things can be quite when they want to be._ "What actually is it?" Charlotte asked pointing to the thing.

"He is a mountain giant." Loki replied. Charlotte studied mountain giant this cell was clearly designed for something his size, was he a prisoner like her? "Hold out your hands!" Loki ordered her. Charlotte complied and held her hands through the bars and the giant put what looked like handcuffs around her wrists. The giant then opened the cell door and Charlotte braced herself to be flung over his shoulders again. Inevitably she was and then taken up several flights of stairs and then taken into a lavishly decorated hall. She was then thrown into a chair and the giant lied her legs to the chair.

The room was relatively small compared to great expanse of the whole building. It was sparsely furnished with simply the desk, possibly mahogany, two chairs and two bookshelves hidden behind grey sheets. However behind the desk a large, lavish, green and gold tapestry with a horned helmet in the middle of it hung in pride of place on the wall. Loki then walked in and sat across the desk from her. "It's time to talk!" Loki demanded. Charlotte tried to struggle but her bonds were too tight. "Struggling is futile," Loki said not even moving "I've had enough of your games, start talking. This is your last chance" Charlotte sighed, she was going to die, there was no other way about it. He would find out she was nothing and he would kill her.

"Why are you?" Loki asked.

"I'm Charlotte Louise Jones."

"Why were SHIELD protecting you?"

"Because I was on a FUCKING battlefield!"

"Why where you there?"

"I was disobeying orders."

"Who's orders?"

"A friends, well not anymore."

"Don't play games with me!" Loki shouted at Charlotte getting increasingly frustrated.

"I'm not, they were a friend but now I'm not sure."

"Who is they? Fury?"

"I don't even know who that is."

"Who are you to SHIELD!"

"No one! I don't even know what SHIELD is or are or whatever!"

"Do not play games with me Midgardian! I can hurt you in ways you can't even imagine!"

"GO ON THEN!" Charlotte shouted trying to get up and then falling back again as she was tied to the chair but has forgot. "I AM NOBODY!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"FUCK IT LOKI! I AM NOT LYING!" she screamed. Charlotte took a deep breath and then began crying. "I'm no one. I have no friends, no boyfriend, no place to live. I have no one who cares about me. I am just a blip in the massive structure of the universe." she said through tears. Loki looked at the wreak of the Midgardian across the table from him. He wanted to destroy her for she annoyed him but at the same time he pitted her. He knew that the feeling of being lied to so much you no longer thought anything was real but he had taken that and turned it into anger to destroy those who had lied to him, this thing was just a child fumbling around in the darkness.

Loki called for his giant and he untied the still crying Charlotte from her chair and carried her back to her cell leaving Loki in his own thought.


End file.
